


Eternity

by KNSkns



Series: The Last Ones Standing [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Killjoys (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: Every generation knows her
Series: The Last Ones Standing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574464
Kudos: 3





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Last Ones Standing Series

She comes so softly even the hounds are caught by sunrise.  
Like the mist of dawn, she floats across the distance, leaving no trace on sand or shale.  
In the green corners of the woods, she waits, in the brown edges of the dune, she sits.  
Winter taught her patience, and autumn taught her speed, but in this late spring she knows now is the time for plenty and rest.  
It is easier to find water in the desert than her in the daylight.  
If she screams in the darkness, all who hear, tremble, and even those listeners who claim to be unafraid have shadows in their eyes.  
She's not immortal, but every generation knows her name.


End file.
